Love you forever
by Farrah'Shane'Lightning'Farron
Summary: KiGo: Kim and Shego! Enjoy! Read to find out! its a surprise
1. Chapter 1

**Love you Forever**

I watch her as she gets out of bed quietly, she thinks I'm asleep at the moment, the moon's shining bright, it's very beautiful just like my beautiful green princess. If she only knew that I wouldn't care if my parents or my best friend Ron found out about me being with her, I don't want them thinking I'm under her control, I'm in love with Shego. Sounds crazy right? Well not to me, I just don't understand one thing, if she has a good bone in side her why is she working with Dr Drakken? Actually scruff that I'm not going to think about this at the moment, right now this is about me and her, thinking of Shego I wonder what she's doing.

I get up slightly and see Shego sitting on the edge on the bed with a blanket covering her beautiful silky green skin, she really took my breath away. I can see her shivering so I carefully and quietly pushed my self forward, my legs on each side of her, I wrapped my arms around her body, keeping her warm, assuring her that I'm always here, here to love her forever no matter what happens, but right now I need to show her. I feel her move back, her back resting against my chest, I lifted her chin up and leaned in, our lips caressing each other, it felt like eternity, we both was in heaven, I didn't have to say anything, actions speaks louder than words, she breaks the kiss and looks in to my eyes, she can see the truth and nor did we say anything, we just kissed one last time and fell in to a heavy slumber, with her in my arms, my mum might find her in my arms and pull me away, but I don't care, I don't care if the whole world finds out about us, as long as she's with me and that we still love each other I have nothing to worry about, my love for her will never fade away and I know she feels the same about me, as I was about to fall in to a deep sleep but before that I bought my lips to her ears and whispered those words that I felt she needed to know about

"I Love you and always will, no matter what"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ****She loves, she loves me not**

I wake up with a massive headache, I feel as if I've just been smashed in to a truck, trust me I know how that damn feels. As I got up from my bed carefully I realised I was alone, she left, left with out even saying goodbye, I don't blame her for leaving, I mean I can't imagine what my mother and farther would do to both me and her and the tweebs? I don't think they're even do anything to be honest. I rubbed my head slightly only to feel more pain, I then got up slowly out of my bed and then slowly took my clothes off and walked to the bathroom and had a peaceful shower. As I poured some lime flavoured shower jell on my body, the scent of my dark beautiful princess was washed away, I wish there was some way for me and Shego to be together, I don't care if this is a forbidden love, I don't care if my family gets in a way, I just wish we could stop fighting and instead be in peace, instead of having battle scars, we could replace that with kisses, instead of smelling of battle sweat, we could smell the beautiful roses, such as herself. I always said I loved her, but I never hear the same thing from her, and some how I really don't blame her because after all she is afraid of the world knowing about us, right? No that's not right, if I'm willing to tell the whole world that I love her and that I don't care what everyone thinks, why isn't she ready? Most of the time I think she's just using me to get rid of her loneliness, but Why me? If she is using me why do I have to be her victim? Things just doesn't add up.

_Knock Knock _I turned my head around, to the direction where my door was, its probably my Mum knocking on my door, just to let me know that breakfast is ready and that Ron is probably here, either way it was pretty obvious that its mom.

"Bubble Butt, breakfast's ready and Ron's here, be sure to hurry up in there, we don't want your food getting cold, now do we?" My Mum said through the door. Told you, I knew she would come up and let me know that Ron was probably here and that my breakfast was ready.

"Don't worry Mum, I'll be out in a sec" I said trying not to sound too upset, I always dreamed of being with Shego and I always felt a connection between us. But the question in my mind is; does she love me? And if she do, why not say "I love you" it's the three most simple words to say to somebody.

"Okay Bubble Butt, don't take too long, me and your farther won't be downstairs by the time you're out, so I'll see you soon Bubble Butt, love you" I heard her say, I hear footsteps fading away, I letted out a sigh and shook my head, turning off the shower that was running, I came out of the bathroom, with a blue towel covering my body, I was still wet but I had quickly gotten changed I was now wearing, black skinny jeans, and a baggy black t-shirt , I don't know why I'm wearing dark colours at the moment, I wanted to change in to something else but was surprisingly not bothered, I mean come on I'm Kim Possible and I can do anything, if I can why aren't I bothered? This is all Shego's fault, because of her I've now changed, not in a bad way, but in a good way, I don't know if its good or bad but the main point is that I want to hear those three special words coming out from her mouth

because if she don't that's going to hurt me, like a knife was cutting me open, tearing me apart.

I walked downstairs carefully and had finally reached the kitchen to find Ron sitting down in his usual spot in the dining table, with Rufus sitting on his shoulder as usual, both of them eating Nacho's, I smiled and shook my head lightly, leave it to both Ron and Rufus to make me laugh even on a bad day or a thoughtful day.

"Hey Kp!" Ron said smiling widely, I smiled back and sat next to him where my breakfast was, I looked down at my breakfast and pushed it aside, I wasn't hungry, weirdly enough instead of having my breakfast I only had a glass of milk, drinking it with a big gulp, seeing that I finished drinking my milk, Ron had quickly finished his Nachos and drank some orange juice.

"You can eat more if you like Ron, don't worry I don't mind, I'll wait for you" I told him, he smiled and shook his head.

"Nah don't worry about it Kp" Ron said, smiling, I smiled back and grabbed my car keys from the dining table, while waiting for Ron.

"Yep Yep" Rufus repeated, as he jumped in to Ron's pocket, to relax, sometimes I wonder why does e go in to Ron's trousers. Anywho we both were about to leave but not until my Kimmunicator went off, I clicked the button and saw Wade looking at me sadly.

"What's the snitch" I asked him, he letted out a sign and looked in his computer, I was getting worried, I got a werid feeling that something is wrong, dead wrong.

"Its Shego, Kim" he said, I knew it, I knew she would still be causing trouble, I somehow knew, but still, why do I feel as if something is very wrong.

"I'm sorry Kim, but Shego's gone" he said to me sadly, I looked at him with a questioning look, I don't know what he means, but I knew this was going to break my heart so I took in all the pain and anger that I felt was going to be let out.

"Shego left Middleton, she's gone Kim, I'm sorry" he said looking at me, I dropped on my knee's and from hearing the fact that she's gone, I felt my whole world crushing down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What Hurts The Most**

I dropped my Kimmunicator from the utter shock running through my body, the actual words of Shego leaving Middleton is running through my head. I feel as if I've just been stabbed in the back, I mean how dare she, how dare she make love to me and leave just like that, with out saying good bye especially with out saying she loves me. To think of it I was ready to tell the whole world I'm in love with her, but right now I'm too shaken to talk, I'm too shaken to move, I felt Ron trying to shake me out my thoughts, I didn't need to even say anything, he knows why I'm upset and shaken, he knows why I'm behaving like this, he can read right through me like a book. My eyes are too watery to blink, my headache was getting far more worse.

She has hurt me, she doesn't know what kind of pain she's putting me in, but why do I still feel as if I still love her from mentioning her name? Why? Why am I her victim? God why me? Some times I wonder is she playing hard to get, and if she is why is she causing everybody that's been loving her pain? Is this the pain she was going through before? If it is why punish the ones who loves you the most? Especially me. I slowly walked out of the house, leaving Ron an Rufus who was trying to call me, but I didn't obliged, from being In this much I can't hear anything, its like she took away my sight, my hearing and most of all my heart and trust.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wake Me Up Inside**

I wake up, shooting upwards, only to be gently pulled back wards towards the soft hospital bed I was lying on. Wait a minute, Hospital Bed? I looked around slowly, to find my self wearing what I call a hospital dress, I didn't care what I was wearing at the moment, all I wanted to know is how did I get here?. I looked at the Doctor who had pushed me gently back towards the bed, to find that it was my mother, I looked at her to find tears streaming down her face. What did I do? What did I do to make her upset? I then again slowly pushed myself forward only to feel a bad pain on my ribs, God my ribs were killing the life out of me, I was once again pushed down slowly on my bed, I can slightly see why she's upset but what did I do?

"Bubble Butt, Dear, you must sit back, you're too weak at the moment to get up" my mum said between sniffs, wow I never usually make her this upset, I have probably did do something wrong, I hope it isn't something bad otherwise I'm going to regret for the rest of my life. I turned when I saw the bursting open, both my best friends Monique and Ron rushing in, Ron with a worried look and Monique; giving me a sisterly angry, worryingly look, my mum looked at me when she had saw me giving my best friends a questioning look.

"Bubble Butt you were involved with an accident, a car was driving in full speed, and you happened to be standing in the middle of the road, causing you to fracture your ribs" my mum said burying her face in to her hands, sniffling more, she then got up and walked to what I think the reception to fill me in to my farther, Ron ran towards me giving me a hug, lightly making sure he doesn't injure me, Rufus had also came out from Ron's pockets and gave me a hug, who also licked my cheek, which was quite unusual, I hugged the both of them back, carefully, trying not to sit up. When we broke the hug, Ron gave me a slight kiss on the forehead, and left the room , that's when I realised he left me with Monique who I know would kind a shout at me for getting her, Ron and my Family worried.

"Kimberly Anne Possible! Girl what were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed, do you know how worried we were?!" She said, I looked down in guilt, I didn't mean to give her and everyone else a big fright, I didn't know what happened, I don't seem to remember what happened, I remembered my Kimmunicator going off and Wade telling me that Shego left, then I think I dropped it and walked out the door, and now I end up here, I just can't be able to remember.

"Sorry Monique" I mumbled, looking away, my head looking at the window which was beside my hospital bed, where I think I saw a dark figure quickly ducking down as soon as I had turned my head towards the window, for a moment there I was really confused.

"Its Okay, girl, but next time please don't scare us like that. You nearly gave us all a heart attack" Monique said, I looked back at her and nodded, only to find her giving me a light hug, insuring that she doesn't want to hug to tight due to my fractured ribs, I gently hugged her back, giving her a smile when she had backed away slightly.

"I'll see you later girl, get some rest, and I'll see you later, and oh yeah before I forget, Wade sends you his love and said he'll fix your Kimmunicator" Monique said giving me a smile before walking out the door, I was now alone, deep in thought. I guess I should give Shego one more chance, what did she do again? Oh yeah I know what she did; she left me with out saying goodbye or I love you, I don't understand the girl some times, but I still love her, I'm asleep inside me, I need some one to wake me up inside, I need my dark beautiful Princess with me, I'd do anything just to have her back, I just wish she was here to wake me up inside, wake up the sleepy me which is inside, I want her to spend the rest of her life with me, I want to be her hero, her Prince in shining armour, I want to feel her touch, I want to touch her. I'm getting sleepy now, I let out a yawn before drifting in to sleep, dreaming about my dark beautiful princess.

* * *

A/N: Farrah here people!!

sorry if this chapter is too short, i never realise if its long or shot on microscoft office word lol but dw the next other chapters will be longer

i'll try

but i hope you enjoyed it!!!!

peace out

Farrah

xxxxxxxx


End file.
